getedfandomcom-20200213-history
Loogie
Loogie is a member of the Dojo Delivery Crew, and represents The Joker ''out of the group. He has a silly personality, and is associated with the color green (teal, aquamarine, chartreuse, etc.). Loogie is constantly accompanied by a catfish puppet, Dr. Pinch. It's unknown how long he's had this puppet, and it's unknown if the 'Doctor' is a persona of its own, or simply an outlet to which Loogie uses extremely expert ventriloquism. Many suspect that Loogie has Dissociative Identity Disorder, as a result. Personality Loogie is silly, foolish, loud, strange, and opinionated. He does and says things that are unusual, even by Ed's standards. He's prone to using the word 'monkey' in his speech a lot (i.e. "That's so monkey!"). Extremely charismatic, he practices impressions of other people, whether they be famous people, or generic individuals. He once did an impression (a very good one, to boot) of Burn. Additionally, he seems to use a lot of accents (ex. British, Australian, 'Surfer' Slang, etc.) as well as small token phrases from languages other than English; the most used language to which this is derived is Spanish. Loogie is also shown to be careless, as in the episode ''Omnis ''he carelessly handles and ends up dropping a compressed sphere of cow manure, causing it to explode everywhere. Following that scene, the members of Dojo discover they can't even shower immediately, as Loogie has clogged the drain with cauliflower. Despite his reckless and thoughtless decisions, Loogie is not intentionally mean or harmful. In fact, he is rather benevolent, and seems to care immensely for those that he considers his friends. This can be seen in the episode ''Sunblocked, ''as he is determined to repay his debt to Ed. Also, the episode ''Omnis ''is centered around his desire to become smarter, so as to not interfere or endanger his friends, as well as become a more useful member and person overall. Another trait of Loogie that is evident is his spontaneity, and how he seems to come up with crazy ideas and schemes off the top of his head. This is accompanied by his erratic movements, especially those of different kinds of dancing. He seems to enjoy dancing, and breaks out in random moves from time to time. Notable is Loogie's habit of spacing out in various episodes, as well as his slow thought processing. Whether this is natural, or something induced by a mental disorder or mental handicap, is unknown. The latter two choices are more widely accepted throughout the fanbase. Appearance Loogie is described as being tall, lanky with a more structured upper body than lower, and overall having a monkey-like appearance. His eyes are more slanted than round, and are bright green in color. They seem to look dull whenever Loogie is lost in throught, or when he has moments of randomly blanking out. When wearing the Dojo gear, Loogie dons white knee guards, elbow guards, as well as a chest plate with the Dojo symbol on it. His symbol, ''The Joker, ''is preminent on his guards, as well as one on his helmet. His helmet also appears during the 'power up' cut scene, and is the same color as his base clothes, with white straps. His mode of transportation is skates, and while not really visible, these skates have engines and rockets attached to them, although his method of riding them makes it look as if he is skating on his own. Normally, Loogie is seen wearing a green outfit (the same one found underneath the gear) and his medium brown hair is usually styled with the middle section sticking up more so than the others. In ''Locked ''it's shown that that section of hair won't go down, despite gels used to try and do so. Past Not much is known about Loogie's past, but there are hints that he has suffered a form of trauma or accident in the past. In the first few episodes, whenever Ed would mention his 'being new', Loogie would also add his own memories of being new to the group. This implies that Loogie might have been the newest member of Dojo Delivery Service, preceding Ed. It would also seem that Loogie has a sister. In ''Neo-Dermis, ''during Package Day, Loogie receives a strangely colored hat with moose antlers sticking out from the sides. He comments that "Sis is sewing again!" Nothing is known about this sisterly figure, other than the implication that she's just as, if not more so, as strange as Loogie. Relationships Ed '"I'm ''not crazy enough to do it...but ''Loogie ''is!" (to the Klowns, about Loogie) ' It would seem that Loogie is one of Ed's best friends, as stated several times by the latter various times in the series. They share a few common traits: odd mannerisms, unpredictability, and a penchant for playing video games. Ed seems to be the only member of the Dojo that tolerates well ''of Loogie's strange antics. When the other members turn their backs on Loogie whenever he goes too far, Ed might follow but he'll show concern and regret for leaving the other behind. Their friendship was fostered early on in the series, as in the second episode Loogie was constantly trying to 'make up' for Ed since he saved his life. It would also seem that Ed is the one member that listens to Loogie the most often, this is shown in the episode ''Klowned ''where Ed takes out several enemies with a crazy maneuver. Burn asks him how he did that, and his answer is simply: "Loogie taught me how." Ultimately, it's safe to say that Ed is Loogie's best friend and vice versa, and he has the best relationship with him out of all of the members. Burn '"What are friends for, right?" (to Loogie)' Of all the members, Burn is the one that conflicts with Loogie the most. Their personalities are vastly different (Burn is headstrong, forceful, and hard working. Loogie seems to be more easy-going, spontaneous, and laid back.) and Burn seems to understand Loogie's antics the least, and detests his antics the most. Despite being at odds, they are still friends, although Burn can loose his temper a lot. (Especially when it comes to Loogie.) In the episode ''Klowned, ''Burn's insults and beratements causes Loogie to separate from the Dojo temporarily. While Loogie initially provoked the other, his intentions were harmless, as well as minute compared to the fury they resulted in. Eventually, Burn manages to admit he was wrong and out of place, and apologizes to Loogie. While friends from the beginning, it wasn't until episode 20 that Burn started to treat Loogie with a benevolent light. Dr. Pinch '"I can't take you anywhere!" (to Loogie, on many occasions.) ' Dr. Pinch also seems to be one of Loogie's greater companions. The fish is seen constantly on the boy's person, and never seems to leave. There are several theories stating what exactly ''is ''Dr. Pinch to Loogie. It is unconfirmed. but some people think that Dr. Pinch is Loogie's alter ego, or other personality; this could be Loogie's way of conveying a different side of his personality without actually acting in such a way. Another theory is that Dr. Pinch is simply a puppet, and Loogie excels in ventriloquism. This could explain how Loogie seems to look away from the others whenever Dr. Pinch is speaking, and how he is quiet during times where Loogie's opinion, not the Doctor's, matters. Additionally, it's believed that Dr. Pinch is somehow a coping mechanism for the male. Either way, the catfish serves as Loogie's companion, and usually corrects Loogie when he's wrong about something, or criticizes or complains when things don't go the Dojo's way. (Or when things don't go his way, in general.) Still, it seems that the Doctor also acts concerned for Loogie, and usually values his more intellectual friends. Fizz, Deets, and Ol' Skool '"No one ''understands Loogie." - Deets (to Ed, about Loogie.)' "I feel so...inadequate, now." - Fizz (about Loogie, during Omnis.) '"I'm not usually picky but...aren't there supposed to be ''five ''of you?" - Ol' Skool (to the other members, concerning Loogie during ''Klowned.) ''' The other members of Dojo Delivery Service seem to have benevolent feelings towards Loogie. They all treat him well, despite constant scoldings and insults that may imply otherwise. It would also seem that Deets is his partner in Jump Chess. Abilities *Fighting: Loogie shows a basic knowledge of various fighting skills. *Loogie Kick: Used a few times during the series, Loogie's signature move involves him doing a flying kick, accompanied by a battle cry (That's usually loud and strange.) and how successful this attack is varies from time to time. *Skating: Loogie seems to be an expert on in-line skates, and can use them beyond their high-tech rockets and engines. As in Loogie can ''actually ''skate, and usually performs tricks occasionally to prove this. *Scheming: Loogie comes up with crazy ideas and schemes. Sometimes they backfire, but other times they work out well and ease the burden on everyone. *Possible Ventriloquism *Eating: Loogie has either a tolerable pallette, or impressive stomach, as he seems to be able to eat (with pleasure) foods that other people would find appalling, or people would have a hard time eating. (ex. eating peanut butter and ketchup pizza, canned cheese, and nachos with anchovies, strawberries, and garlic.) Trivia *Loogie seems to be ambidextrous, as he is able to accomodate Dr. Pinch on his left hand, and use patches and devices on his right. He is also able to hold and do other things with his left hand. *Loogie has poor hygenic practices; his bathroom is shown to be littered with filth, and various comments he makes shows he even admits he's bad at taking care of himself. *His favorite food, as stated by Deets, is biscuits. *He seems to listen to DJ Dive's broadcasts. *He likes to tell jokes and puns. Awful puns, at that. *Loogie is the only member of the Dojo that snores. *His favorite dance is disco. *Loogie is known to be the balance of the group. This is mirrored is the group's height: Loogie is taller than Ed and Fizz, but he is shorter than Deets and Burn. *During jump chess, his partner is Deets. *He can speak Hover Squirrel. Category:Males Category:Heroes